Apprivoiser Hermione granger
by dobbymcl
Summary: Quand un Serpentard se met en tête d'apprivoiser une Gryffondor, il n'est pas sur que cela réussisse mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Apprivoiser Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Cette nouvelle série de drabbles, n'est pas parfaite, mais je l'ai écrite pour me faire plaisir. Pourquoi Hermione et Théo ? Parce que j'adore Hermione, elle va si bien avec tout le monde. Et pourquoi Théodore Nott ? Parce que je voulais écrire sur ce personnage depuis longtemps et je trouve qu'il va parfaitement bien avec Hermione ou Luna.**

**1 La guerre des notes**

Depuis quelques temps, Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger faisaient la guerre des notes. C'était une lutte féroce entre eux pour donner plus de bonnes réponses que l'autre, obtenir plus d'Optimal, et bien sur, avoir plus de BUSES, à la fin de l'année.

Bien évidemment, aucun des deux adversaires ne se privaient de déstabiliser l'autre par des petites piques blessantes. A ce jeu là, Théodore Nott était le plus fort. Il ne se privait pas pour dire à la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, que même si elle était une Miss-Je-Sais-tout, elle avait la cervelle d'un veracrasse.

Cependant, ce soir là, quand il la vit endormie d'épuisement, sur une pile de livres et un devoir de Sortilège à moitié rédigé, il ne se moqua pas d'elle. Elle paraissait si fragile, qu'il n'eut qu'une envie : apprivoiser Hermione Granger.

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, même si j'avoue, ça va être très guimauve comme série.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apprivoiser Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le deuxième drabble où Hermione fait quelque chose d'assez inhabituel par rapport au canon, mais pourquoi elle serait pas étourdie de temps à autre ?**

**Merci Snapou et drakhus pour vos reviews.  
**

**2 Un sac oublié**

Théodore Nott ne savait que faire, Granger était partie si vite dès la fin du cours de potion qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Et mince, ça allait être pour sa pomme de lui ramener, parce que si Snape ne l'avait pas mis en binôme avec elle, ça ne serait jamais tombé sur lui. Bien sur, avec des si… on mettrait Londres dans un Chaudron, alors résigné il prit le sac de Granger la Préfète-Parfaite.

Tout en cherchant la propriétaire du sac, il songea que c'était curieux qu'une élève si sérieuse oublie son sac de cours. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir excepté des livres, des plumes et des parchemins, dans le sac d'Hermione Granger. Il hésita cinq minutes entre l'ouvrir ou pas, et finalement, il décida que l'ouvrir serait la connaître mieux.

Comme il l'avait supposé, il y avait essentiellement des bouquins dans le sac de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais aussi des photos, qui servaient de marque-page. Une photo du Trio d'or, une photo des jumeaux Weasley, une photo d'Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley et une photo de la Gryffondor seule.

Elle était assise sur un canapé rouge et or de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et avec bien sur, une pile de livres sur les genoux. Cette photo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est que la si sérieuse sorcière, regardait celui ou celle qui avait pris la photo avec un sourire doux et lumineux. Jamais Théodore Nott n'avait vu Hermione Granger sourire comme ça, alors il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il prit la photo pour lui, en priant Merlin qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

**Alors verdict ? Est-ce-que ça vous plaît toujours ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le troisième drabble qui est le plus long. Pour l'anecdote, j'avais prévu de le poster demain mais l'enthousiasme de Snapou fait que vous l'avez plus tôt que prévu.  
**

**3 Pas Photogénique**

Une semaine après, l'incident du sac oublié, Théodore Nott était soulagé, Granger semblait n'avoir rien remarqué sur la disparition de sa photo. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait parce qu'à peine venait-il de penser ça qu'un hibou de l'école se posa devant lui avec une lettre d'Hermione Granger. Heureusement qu'il était un des premiers Serpentard à prendre son petit déjeuner, parce qu'il aurait été bien embarrassé pour expliquer pourquoi il grimaçait en lisant le mot de cette satanée Granger.

Elle n'avait pas écrit un roman, juste une seule phrase mais qui n'enchantait pas du tout le jeune homme : « Nott, je sais que c'est toi qui as ma photo, soit tu me la rends, soit tu m'n donnes une de toi. A première vue, la Gryffondor ne demandait pas quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas lui rendre sa photo mais il était hors de question qu'il lui en donne une de lui. Avec ses bras trop longs, ses cheveux bruns pleins d'épis, et le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à sourire sur les photos, il n'était absolument pas photogénique.

Pourtant il n'avait absolument pas le choix, s'il voulait garder la photo de Granger, il devait lui en donner une de lui. Sauf, que n'aimant pas celles qu'il avait déjà, surtout celle prise, cet été, par son si sévère père, il fallait qu'il demande à quelqu'un de le prendre en photo. Comme par hasard, il ne connaissait que deus élèves prenant des photos.

D'un côté, Colin Crivey, mais son modèle était Harry Potter, et puis, même s'il voulait faire plaisir à Hermione Granger, il était un Serpentard, et jamais il ne serait à l'aise pour sourire à un Gryffondor. Heureusement, l'autre photographe était Tracey Davis, et certes s'il passait pour associal aux yeux des autres Serpentard, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Tracey et lui parlait quelques fois.

Tracey accepta sans trop de difficultés de le photographier, et Théo remercia Salazar qu'elle n'ait pas demandé pourquoi. Les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les observaient d'un air curieux. Cela n'aidait pas le jeune homme à se détendre et à faire risette à Tracey, et celle-ci, agacée déchira une fois de plus la photo qu'elle venait de prendre. « Théo, t'es vraiment désespérant d'être si grognon, tu peux pas faire un effort et penser à quelque chose, qui te fasse sourire.

-Ecoutes Tracey, j'y arrive pas ! J'ai aucun motif, ni aucune personne de ma connaissance qui me donne envie de sourire. » « Ha oui ? Vraiment ?, souffla sa conscience, Pas même une Gryffondor endormie sur une pole de bouquins ? »

Par Merlin, entre Tracey qui s'impatientait et sa conscience qui racontait n'importe quoi, à minuit il serait encore là. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il faisait cette photo, pour cette Gryffondor, qui oubliait son sac et savait sourire si joliment, que pour elle il pouvait bien essayer d'en faire autant. Tracey regarda la photo d'un air satisfait : « Tu voix Théo que tu sais sourire quand tu veux. » Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se dépêcha de quitter la salle commune avant que quelqu'un ne lui demande pour qui il avait fait cette photo.

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le quatrième drabble qui est un des plus courts et très guimauve mais bon ça ne fait de mal à personne.**

**Allez Snapou ranges ce flingue !**

**4 Regards**

Depuis qu'il avait donné sa photo à Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott sentait parfois deux yeux noisette se poser sur lui. S'il était face à elle, que ce soit à la table des Serpentard ou à la bibliothèque, il cherchait ses yeux vifs. S'il était de dos, il trouvait toujours un moyen de se retourner, vers la table des Gryffondor ou sa table de travail, pour capter son regard intelligent.

Apprivoiser Hermione Granger, c'était apprendre à sourire mais aussi ne plus pouvoir se passer de ses yeux marrons.

**Alors ? Avouez que c'est guimauve mais que vous aimez ça ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le cinquième drabble qui est aussi très court. Et en plus, c'est reparti pour un peu plus de guimauve.  
**

**Ranges ta hache, Snapou !  
**

**5 La paix**

C'est peut-être parce que la bibliothèque était quasiment déserte que Théodore Nott alla s'asseoir à la table d'Hermione Granger. Malgré que deux yeux marron croisent de plus en plus souvent deux yeux bleus, la guerre des notes continuait toujours entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Pourtant, ce soir là, au moins pour une fois, Théodore fit la paix, en lui proposant son aide pour un devoir de Potion.

Demain, la guerre des notes recommencerait mais voir sourire Hermione Granger, à lui, rien qu'à lui, et à il ne savait quel mystérieux photographe, faisait qu'il ne regrettait pas son initiative.

**J' la guimauve et vous ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le sixième drabble qui est mon préféré.**

**6 Jalousie**

Normalement, Théodore Nott était concentré dans tous les cours, mais là il n'arrivait pas écouter ce que disait le Professeur Chourave. La cause de son inattention, comme par hasard, c'était Hermione Granger, qui n'avait pas cours, et qu'il observait par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il voyait l'intriguait et ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Pourquoi donc elle tenait Londubat par le bras en scrutant chaque coin du parc ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait quelque chose et il se moquait bien de quoi. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'elle lâche le bras de ce semi cracmol de Londubat.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du cours de Botanique, qu'il se rappela que Neville Llondubat avait un crapaud particulièrement fugueur. Salazar, que c'était injuste ! Pourquoi il avait un hibou lui ?

**Merci à ceux qui lisent, et surtout à ceux qui reviewent, parce que positif ou négatif, votre avis m'intéresse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le septième drabble.**

**7 Dimanche**

Il détestait les dimanche depuis qu'il avait décidé d'apprivoiser Hermione Granger. C'est à la bibliothèque qu'il la voyait le plus, et c'était fermé ce jour là. Il comprenait que Madame Pince ait droit à un jour de repos, mais c'était insupportable de ne pas voir la Gryffondor et cette adorable petite moue, qu'elle faisait quand elle travaillait.

Il avait fait tous ses devoirs alors comme il en avait assez de sa salle commune, il décida de sortir dans le parc. En ce début de printemps, après un rude hiver écossais, les élèves appréciaient de profiter du soleil. Tout en se dirigeant vers le parc, il espéra très fort que Potter et Weasley aient réussi à sortir de sa tanière, la si sérieuse Hermione Granger.

Quand il la vit, il sourit, parce que si tout le monde chahutait, elle pour pas changer, elle lisait et ne leva les yeux de son livre que pour le regarder lui. Finalement, les dimanche, c'était pas si mal.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le huitième drabble, très très court.**

**8 Elle est maladroite, cette fille là**

Théodore Nott descendait vers sa salle commune quand il croisa Hermione granger qui montait vers le septième étage. Elle portait une pile de livres dans ses bras mais les lâcha tous quand elle se trouva face à lui.

Il retint un rire, c'est la première fois qu'il la voyait si maladroite. Ensuite, sans réfléchir il l'aida à ramasser ses livres, sans prêter attention aux regards surpris des élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux. En effet, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un Serpentard aidait une Gryffondor.

**J'espère que vous aimez encore, parce qu'au suivant, ça part en vrille.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le huitième drabble, très très court.**

**Neuvième drabble, pas très drôle.**

**9 Ne pas lui porter tort**

Depuis cette rencontre dans l'escalier, il l'évitait. Il se moquait bien de ce que pensait les Serpentard de lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'ils le critiquent, le considèrent comme asocial, mais pas trop quand même, vu qu'il était le meilleur élève de sa maison. Pourtant depuis quelques jours, il sentait leurs regards désapprobateurs, uniquement parce qu'il avait aidé Hermione granger à ramasser ses livres.

Depuis, il n'avait qu'une crainte, c'était de lui avoir porté tort, et que les autres Gryffondor la regardent d'un œil mauvais. Lui, il pouvait supporter les jugements des Serpentard, mais elle, il n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse en faire autant avec ses amis. Il voulait l'apprivoiser, mais pour le moment, c'était plus sage de l'éviter.

**Alors vous aimez toujours ou vous m'en voulez ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Voici le huitième drabble, très très court.**

**Dixième drabble, je sais aps pourquoi, mais vous risquez de m'en vouloir.**

**10** **Pas le bon moment**

Jamais Théodore Nott, n'avait été aussi exaspéré par les cris et les rires, des élèves enthousiastes de rentrer chez eux, pour les vacances d'été. Lui, il était triste, las et amer. Il venait de comprendre, il y a quelques, que apprivoiser Hermione granger était impossible.

Il aurait aimé tout connaître d'elle se rapprocher encore et encore d'elle mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pas avec la seconde guerre des Ténèbres qui se préparait. Jamais en étant ce qu'ils étaient, elle, la meilleure amie du Survivant, et lui, le fils d'un Mangemort, un rapprochement ne serait possible entre eux. Tôt ou tard, c'était certain, ils s'affronteraient dans des camps différents.

**Alors, vous êtes pas trop tristes ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Comme beaucoup de fanfictionnistes, je voudrais que tout soit à moi, mais l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R.**

**Dernier drabble du point de vue d'Hermione. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et sachez que je suis désolée d'avoir mis deux fois le dixième drabble.  
**

**11 J'aurais au moins essayé**

Hermione Granger était chez elle depuis quelques jours et préparait ses affaires pour aller au Terrier. Elle s'interrompit en entendant un coup sec contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir de l'autre côté de la vitre, un hibou, qui n'était pas le remuant Cocquecigrue.

Elle prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait, tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Quelqu'un, qui n'attendait pas de réponse, puisque le hibou partit aussitôt après avoir distribué son courrier. Elle ouvrit la lettre et une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle eut terminé sa lecture.

Sur le parchemin, il était écrit :

_« J'aurais au moins essayé de t'apprivoiser, Hermione Granger. »_

Théodore Nott

Elle lut et relut ce simple mot, pour finalement le ranger au fond d'un tiroir et passer à autre chose.

**C'est fini, merci pour vos reviews. **


End file.
